Glass Slipper
by Settiai
Summary: When the clock strikes the hour, the spell will be broken. :: Cordelia/Doyle


Title: Glass Slipper  
  
Author: Settiai 

Disclaimer: "Angel" and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: PG-13

Explanation: This is my story for the Cordelia Ficathon on LiveJournal, and it was written for voleuse.

Summary: When the clock strikes the hour, the spell will be broken...

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

E-mail: lynn_foster@settiai.com

**********

"They'll be into this for a while. We have time for a cappuccino--and probably the Director's cut of the Titanic."

Doyle's gaze flickered in Cordelia's direction, a slightly hint of disbelief shining in his eyes. She merely shrugged though and hooked her arm around his. Smirking slightly, she pulled him toward the door.

"What? You think I'm kidding?"

A few muffled cries came from the room they had just left, followed by a loud crash. Doyle raised an eyebrow slightly before glancing at Cordelia.

"Did you hear that?"

She waved her hand dismissively, a bored tone in her voice.

"Yeah, the Angel and Buffy show. First they talk out their differences, then they punch them out."

Doyle glanced behind them.

"Shouldn't we..."

Cordelia shook her head as she pulled him toward the door once more.

"Stick our noses where they don't belong and get them flattened? No thank you."

**********

Doyle handed Cordelia a cup of coffee, a hopeful smile on his face. She took one look and shook her head, barely containing a smile of her own.

"No, this is isn't a date."

His face fell, but there was a defensive tone to his voice when he spoke.

"What makes you think I was going to ask that?"

Cordelia let out a quiet laugh as she took a sip of coffee, but she didn't answer his question. Instead she merely shook her head and started walking away from him.

"Come on, let's go see if the office is still standing."

Doyle shook his head as he hurried to catch up with her.

"Come on, princess. What could have happened in an hour?"

Cordelia shook her head as she walked, not even bothering to turn around to answer him.

"With the two of them? I wouldn't be surprised at anything."

**********

"So Angel's human now. What happened to you not being surprised at anything?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes as she slowly sipped her drink, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Shut. Up."

Doyle smirked as he slowly took a few sips from his own glass.

"I still think it's jealousy."

Cordelia glared at him, 

"For the last time, Doyle, I'm just worried that the world as we know it is going to end."

Doyle struggled to hold back another smirk as he downed the rest of his drink.

"Of course. That's all it is."

They both unconsciously leaned forward, neither one truly aware of their actions. The anger in their eyes slowly faded into something else, however, and a thoughtful expression slowly made its way on Cordelia's face. There was startled realization shining on Doyle's face as she smiled at him, and as their lips slowly began to press together...

Cordelia's cell phone rang.

Both she and Doyle sprang apart in an instant, and Cordelia quickly grabbed the ringing phone. Her face shone red, and she was careful to keep her gaze focused on her lap as she spoke.

"Hello? ... Oh. An audition? For a national? ... Uh-huh. Two weeks? I'll be there."

They sat there for a moment, both of them careful to avoid glancing at the other. Then, with a quiet sigh, Cordelia reached out and picked up her drink once again. After a few moment, Doyle picked up his own drink. There was a vague, nervous quality to his voice when he spoke though.

"So... You have an audition?"

Cordelia nodded, her eyes carefully avoiding Doyle.

"Yeah. It's in December, so I still have a few weeks."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a moment of two, and then Cordelia let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, this is working out nicely! I'm out of a job."

Doyle glanced over at her in surprise, an indignant expression on his face.

"Hey! It's not just you, you know?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes as she took another sip of her drink.

"Oh, please. Who are *you* kidding? You're glad it happened."

Doyle let out a quiet "harrumph" as he finally let his gaze meet hers.

"Hey, I'm glad for Angel, but if that means I'm off the hook with the Powers That Be as well, all the better. I'm finally free to go out in the world and make me own mark in the world."

Cordelia smirked.

"We had a cat that used to do that." 

Doyle raised his eyebrow slightly, but Cordelia didn't notice as she lay her head down on the bar with a moan. 

"Oh god, what am I going to do? I'm good for exactly two things: International Superstardom, or helping a vampire with a soul to rid the world of evil. That makes for a short but colorful resume"

Shaking his head, Doyle managed to smile weakly.

"Well, whatever happens from here on out, at least I will be able to say good-bye to them bone-crushing, head-wrenching, mind-numbing visions."

Just as the words left his mouth, Doyle's head hit the bar with a thud. A grimace appeared on his face as the vision attacked his mind, and it took a moment for him to finally pull his head back up. When he did, he found himself staring straight into Cordelia's eyes.  


"What do you see?"  


He smiled grimly, his eyes still filled pain.

"We got trouble."

**********

Angel leaned against Buffy, trying his best to steady the seemingly-spinning world. His voice was somewhat shaky as he gestured in the direction of a moaning form laying on the ground a few yards away from them.

"We need... to help... Doyle."

Buffy nodded slightly as the two of them slowly made their way over to where Doyle lay. Both of them carefully pulled the semi-conscious half-demon up from the ground, supporting him between them. Angel grimaced slightly as he caught sight of the bloody gash that went across his friend's forehead.

"Come on, Doyle, we'll drop you off at Cordy's apartment."

**********

Cordelia pursed her lips together in annoyance, a worried glint appearing in her eyes as she gently pressed the wet cloth against the cut on Doyle's forehead. He grimaced, his eyes widening slightly as a sharp pain shot through his head.

"Damn, that's almost as bad as a vision."

He shook his head, flinching slightly as pain moved through his skull. He froze after a moment though, realization suddenly flooded through him.

"It's daylight. Why is it daylight?"

Cordelia shook her head slightly, a smile playing at the corners of her lips, before letting her gaze drift over to the clock that hung on the nearby wall.

"Angel dropped you off here last night, and you spent the night on my couch. Still... You better be going. It's almost nine."

Doyle stared at her for a moment, an expression on incomprehension on his face. 

"I spent the night in your apartment? And I slept through it?

Cordelia shook her head, her smile moving out of hiding. Doyle stared at her for a moment before his face hardened in determination.

"Cordy, about yesterday..."

She glanced back at him, her gaze flickering over his face.

"Yeah?"  


He leaned slightly closer to her, drawing her eyes into his.

"You see..."

Cordelia felt her breath catch in her throat, and she slowly leaned a little closer to him.

"I just..."

Doyle let his eyes meet hers, the light that shone in them answering any question she might have.

"Wanted to..."

Their lips slowly pressed together as the clock slowly chimed the hour. They ignored it for a few moments, but then Doyle slowly pulled away from her. There was an anxious light shining in his eyes, and he quietly took in a deep breath.

"Cordelia..."

The nearby clock finished chiming as its second hand moved a quarter past the hour.

"There's something I'm needing to tell you."

She peered at him curiously, her eyes wide and waiting. He smiled nervously, his tongue flicking out to brush over his dry lips.

"You see, I'm half...."

And then time was up.


End file.
